Friends until it's over
by PruBenSillyGoose
Summary: N/A... You'll figure it out


***Author's Note: Let's just hope I don't get banned. Sorry... first time nerves. This is my interpretation on how the first Mother game went and I don't know where else to post it so here it goes. Hope you like it.  
**

Start Narrator: In the early 1900's, a dark shadow covered a small country town in rural America. At the time, a young married couple vanished mysteriously from their home. The man's name was George, the woman's name was Maria. Two years later, as suddenly as he left, George returned. He never told anyone where he had been or what he had done. But, he began an odd study, all by himself. As for Maria, his wife… She never returned. 80 years have passed since then.

*THUD THUD THUD*

Ninten wakes up.

*Whispers* Ninten: What was that?

Walks to door and gets attacked by lamp.

Ninten: Whaa?!

Ninten battles with lamp and wins.

Ninten: Phew...

Walks out of his room and goes to his sister's room.

Sister: Ninten help!

A lamp attacks him again and he wins

Sister: Thanks, Ninten!

He smiles at her sister and leaves her room. He walks into his other sister's room and sees that her doll is moving, his other sister hiding in the corner.

Sister: Help me Ninten!

Ninten attacks the doll and wins. Once he defeats the doll, Ninten checks inside of the doll and sees a music box. He starts the music box and a tune comes out of it. Ninten remembered the tune. He leaves his sisters room to go downstairs. The phone was ringing, so he picked it up.

Ninten: Hello?

Voice from the phone: Hello Ninten. This is your father. I called because I heard what happened at the house just now. I think you're ready to go out on an adventure to stop this paranormal problem because it's happening all around to world. Your great grandfather studied PSI, which is the paranormal problem. If things were to use PSI for good, then the world would be a better place. The key to the basement is somewhere, and great grandfather's diary is down there. Go find the key and get the book to save the world Ninten!

*beep beep beep*

Ninten: Well, I guess I have to find my great grandfather's diary then...

Ninten searched everywhere for the key. He was about to give up when he heard his dog barking. He ran outside and saw his dog had a key on his collar. Ninten took the key.

Ninten: Thanks boy!

Ninten ran to the basement door and unlocked it with the key. He walked into the pitch black basement. He kept walking straight until he tripped on a box. He opened the box and felt a book in it. Ninten walked towards the light and saw it was his great grandfather's diary.

Ninten: Well, I found it.

He also found some bread, and a plastic bat. He sat on his couch and started to read the diary. It's was pretty short, but he got all the information he needed and learned PSI. He learned PK Lifeup and PK Heal.

Ninten: Well, time to head out then!

He was about to walk out the door.

Ninten's mom: Ninten! Aren't you going to stay to eat dinner? You can head out on your adventure tomorrow. For now eat and rest up so you have energy for your adventure! I cooked your favourite, ribs!

Ninten: Okay mom!

Ninten ran to the dinner table and sat on a chair. His mom called his sisters down to eat. Ninten`s mom served the steak to him and his sisters. Ninten scarfed down his food.

Ninten: Thanks mom! now I'm going to rest up for tomorrow.

Ninten`s mom: Okay Ninten!

Ninten walked up the stairs to his room, changed into his pajamas, went into bed and fell right asleep.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Ninten wakes up.

Ninten: *Yawn* Time to get ready.

Ninten changes into his normal clothes, takes his plastic bat, and heads downstairs. He sees his mom.

Ninten: Bye mom I'm leaving!

Mom: Bye Ninten!

Ninten walks out the door. He starts going down the trail to the main part of Podunk. He crosses a bridge. He was about to cross the other bridge when he sees a lady freaking out.

Lady: What can I do?! Where can I go?! Who can I see?! What do I do?! My dear Pippi is missing!

Ninten: Who's Pippi?

Lady: Shes my daughter and she went missing last night! You gotta help my find her! If your going to the main part of Podunk, please tell the mayor!

Ninten: Okay, I will!

Lady: Thanks you thank you thank you!

Ninten: No problem!

Ninten continues to walk down the path to Podunk. Once he gets there, he goes to town hall and tells the mayor.

Ninten: Mayor! A girl has gone missing from her home!

Mayor: Really? Well, I'm pretty sure I heard that a little girl wandered into the cemetery yesterday. I'm up for re-election soon and I want to look good so… Could you save her for me?

Ninten: Um… Sure I guess!

Mayor: Oh thank you! Please start ASAP!

Ninten walks out the door of the town hall.

Ninten: Well, time to go to the cemetery to get Pippi…

Ninten exits Podunk from the bottom, the way to the cemetery. Once he gets there, he sees a hole and climbs down the ladder that leads down the hole. He sees 4 coffins. He gets a little creeped out by the coffins. He opens the first coffin and gets in a fight with a zombie that was in it. He beats the zombie. He goes to the 3rd coffin and gets in a battle with another zombie. He beats that zombie too.

Ninten: Which one to open next..?

He goes to the 4th coffin and opens it. He finds Pippi in it.

Pippi: Hi! I am Pippi, and I am lost. You're so brave to have found me!

Ninten: Nah…

Pippi: You are brave! I hope we can meet again sometime.

Ninten: Sure!

Pippi: I'm so happy! To show my gratitude, take this! This shiny badge will guard you. Keep it!

Pippi handed Ninten the franklin badge.

Pippi: Now lets go back to town.

Pippi starts to lead Ninten to the door of the room.

Pippi: Ninten, please go first, I am afraid.

Ninten takes the lead and they get out of the cemetery and into town. Once they get in town, they go straight to the town hall. They go inside.

Mayor: So I see you found the girl.

Mayor: I knew you could fulfill your civic duty! Now pretty Pippi, don't forget to tell your mom the mayor saved you.

Pippi: *mumbles* Because thats not taking advantage of someone AT ALL.

Mayor: Here I will give Ninten a prize of 100.

Ninten receives the money.

Ninten: Thanks…

Mayor: Well hero, maybe you'd like to see what's happening at the zoo?

Ninten: Um… sure?

Mayor: You'll go? Great great great! Now make sure to get the key to the zoo from my assistant Abbott.

Ninten walks up to Pippi.

Pippi: It's time to say good bye. Make sure to stop by my house soon!

Ninten: I will! Bye, Pippi!

Pippi: Bye Ninten!

Ninten walks to Abbott.

Ninten: Could I have the key to the zoo? The mayor said I could use it.

Abbott: Sure thing!

Abbott gives Ninten the zoo key. Ninten walks out of the town hall. He was about to leave for the zoo, When he thought that he should go to the department store first. He buys some things from the food/drinks section (Magic herbs, Juice, Hamburgers, fries.), and something from the weapons section (Wooden bat). He goes up to the top floor, the pet section.

Man at the counter: Look for yourself. All the animals have escaped!The only animal left is this canary chick. How 'bout you buy it for $85.

Ninten: No offense, but that's a bad price.

Man at the counter: Fine if it's free do you want it? Then take it!

The man gave Ninten the canary chick.

Ninten: Thanks!

Ninten starts to walk down the staircase to the bottom floor. He exits the department store and heads to the zoo. On the way there, he sees a bunch of canaries. One of them isn't near the rest.

Ninten: Why aren't you with the others?

Canary: I'm trying to look for my chick, but I can find him!

Ninten: Does this happen to be him?

Ninten hands the chick to the canary.

Canary: Yes it is! Thank you so much!

The canary begins to sing. Ninten remembered the tune. Ninten keeps walking until he reaches the zoo. When he gets to the zoo he sees that there is a monkey in front of the zoo gate.

Monkey makes a few monkey sounds then steals the key to the zoo. The monkey runs inside of the zoo and locks the gate.

Monkey: Eee eee ooo ooo!

Ninten: Hey get back here!

Ninten notices that the lock is broken. Ninten opens the zoo gate and runs after the monkey. He loses the monkey.

Ninten: Dang monkey...

Ninten notices that no animals are in their cages.

Ninten fights a crocodile, and a elephant. He walks over to a building and sees a lion guarding the door. Ninten fights the lion and wins.

Ninten ( Huffing and Puffing ): PK Lifeup! (Heals himself)

Ninten walks into the building feeling nice and dandy. Nintens walks to the top floor and sees a weird, floating pill looking object making a weird sound. He walks up to it and a starman pops out!

Ninten: AAHHH!

Ninten fights the battle and wins. Everything in the zoo was calmed.

Ninten: I guess that starman was making the animals go rogue.

Ninten starts for the exit when he sees a cage labeled 'Singing Monkey'. He goes to the cage to hear it sing. The monkey sang for him. Ninten remembered the tune. Ninten headed back to Podunk. Once he got back to Podunk, Ninten heals up and heads to the right side of Podunk. He goes onto a path and follows it until he sees two policemen blocking the way.

Police man #1: You can't pass.

Police man #2: There is something odd in the cave up ahead and we have no way to get rid of it.

Police #1: Wait, he's the boy with the psychic powers.

Police #2: Is that so?

Ninten: Yes it is, sir.

Police #2: Then, you shall pass. Do you mind checking the odd thing in the cave?

Ninten: ...Sure?

Police #1: Thank you.

The policeman get out of the way to let Ninten pass. Ninten walks past them and makes his way to the cave to the next town, Merrysville. Once he gets into the cave, he sees an odd seashell looking thing at the end of it. Ninten feels something speaking into his mind.

Voice (Telepathy): Who has lost his tail?

Ninten thought about it for a bit, then checked if his great grandfather's diary.

Ninten: The forgotten one of the ship that sails the cosmos.

A flash of pink light comes from the shell and he is teleported to an underwater looking place (Magicant). Once he regains his sight, Ninten looks around in place.

Ninten: Where the heck am I?

Ninten walks into the closest house to him. He goes up to someone in the house.

Ninten: What is this place?

Resident: This is Magicant. A magical place where Queen Mary rules.

Ninten: Okay… Thanks…

Ninten leaves the house. He walks around a bit, over a bridge, another bridge, then finds three men guarding the entrance to a castle.

Man (Middle): Suspicious man… I'll let you pass, if you solve this riddle.

Ninten uses telepathy to find out the answer in the man's mind.

Ninten: Two alligators.

Man (middle): Thats right, the answer is two alligators, although I haven't come up with the riddle yet.

Man (Left): You may pass.

Man (Right): Yes.

The men move to the side. Ninten goes past them and into the castle. Theres a long red carpet leading to a woman (Queen Mary). Ninten walks to the woman.

Queen Mary: Welcome, Ninten. Here in Magicant, everyone is your friend. You can have as much as you like, of whatever you want.

Ninten hears something in his head that says " Tell her you want to listen to her song".

Ninten: I'd like to hear your song.

Queen Mary: What? You want to listen to my song? Sorry, I don't know why, but I just can't sing. I beg you to learn the melody. It is only 8 notes long. When you learn them all,return and sing for me. If I could only hear that song…

Ninten: I will learn the song then come back when I find all the melodies.

Queen Mary: … Thank you…

Ninten walks out of the castle.

Ninten: Now if I could only find a way out of here...

Ninten ventures out further when he sees a hole in the ground. He goes down it. He sees two more. He goes down a bunch of different holes until he gets to the end of them.

Ninten: Now to try to find a way out…

Ninten walks around a bit in the dungeon and finds another hole and goes down it. Instantly, a huge fish attacks him. He beats the fish and sees a hook looking thing on the ground.

Ninten: Whats this..?

A voice in Ninten's head says "It's an Onyx hook. It can warp you back to Magicant whenever you want".

Ninten: Well okay… PK Lifeup!

He uses PK Lifeup and heals himself. He climbs out of the hole and tries to find a way out. He finds a guy encased in ice.

Ninten: Um… Hello?

Man: I am the forgotten man. I am not really here. Won't you just forget me like everyone else?

Ninten: Um… I don't think I can…

Man: Oh are you a forgotten man too?

Ninten: No I'm not.

Man: Of course not… Will you please just forget me?

Ninten: Fine…

Man: Thank you.

The man disappears.

Ninten: Um… Okayyyyyyyyy?

Ninten finds a door behind where the man was and uses it. He seems to have been teleported to a cave that looked exactly like the other one, except when he exited it was a different place.

Ninten: The cave I exited out of looked exactly like the one I came in from… Except now I'm in a different place than the one I came in from… What?!

Ninten walks towards the town that he came out from the cave in. He wonders where he is. He walks up to the closest person to him.

Ninten: Can you tell me where I am?

Lady: This is Merrysville!

Ninten: Okay, thank you!

Ninten walks around for a bit. He finds the Twinkle elementary school and notices something moving on the roof and wanted to go check it out. He walked inside of the building. He looked around for a bit then found the janitor.

Janitor: Um… Hello there young lad.

Ninten: Hello. I have to get to the roof.

Janitor: You can't have the key! You're just a child. The roof is strictly off limits to kids! We can't have kids fooling around while they should be studying!

Ninten: Right…!

Janitor: And if thats not a big problem, my wife is! She never wakes up and when she does, she goes shopping! I have to hide the credit card from that woman! She doesn't even pack me a brown bag lunch! Isn't that just horrible!

Ninten: Yes thats terrible…!

Janitor: You're a good kid. You say you need to go to the roof? Follow me!

Ninten follows the Janitor to the roof. The janitor unlocks the roof door.

Janitor: Okay, I've unlocked the roof. Also, while you're up there make sure to take in the view. It's unforgettable.

Ninten: Okay, thank you.

Ninten walks up to the roof and looks over the side.

Ninten: That janitor was right, that is a nice view.

A rustle comes from a garbage can.

Ninten: ...Hello?...

Ninten moves closer to the can of garbage.

Boy: Who are you!? I won't come out. If I do, everyone will pick on me.

Ninten: I don't want to pick on you.

Boy: You want to be my friend? Don't tell anyone, but I stole some explosives.

Ninten: I won't say anything.

Boy: I'm coming out now.

Boy comes out of the can.

Boy: Hi my name is Lloyd and one day I want to fly the bottle rockets that the Sweet - Little Factory was producing. Can you get some for me?

Ninten: Sure. Anything for a friend.

Ninten walks over to the Sweet-Little Factory and gets a bottle rocket. Ninten walked back to the school and back to the roof. He walks to the garbage can.

Ninten: I got the bottle rocket you wanted.

Lloyd: Wow! This bottle rocket is sure to cause a bang. We may be able to make some more. Come with me to the lab.

Lloyd leads Ninten to the lab. On the way Lloyd says…

Lloyd: Later we should go to Duncan's Factory… I've heard they're constructing an incredible rocket.

Later on the way to the lab Lloyd says…

Lloyd: You know they call me names like, weakling or four-eyes, or worse… I'm sure that you've heard them.

At the lab.

Lloyd: Your bottle rocket and my… great, isn't it… WHAAAATTTT?!

Lloyd accidently blew up the bottle rocket and the lab.

Ninten: Let's get out of here before a teacher catches us...

Ninten and Lloyd ran out of the lab, then wait a few seconds.

Ninten: Maybe we should go back and clean it up.

Lloyd: Yeah… I guess you're right.

Ninten and Lloyd walk back in and see that everything is clean and there is a teacher standing in the middle of the classroom.

Teacher: I am the mysterious teacher. Secretly I live here. I need some money for research . Care to buy an invention?

Ninten: No thanks.

Teacher: Drop in anytime. I'm always working on a new invention.

Lloyd: Okay, I'll… be sure to drop by.

Ninten and Lloyd leave and uses the onyx hook to go to Magicant.

Lloyd: Where are we?

Ninten: This is Magicant.

Lloyd: Uhhh… cool… I guess.

Ninten and Lloyd walk over to a house, walk inside, and talk to the person there.

Person type deal: The Ocarina of Hope is finally completed. It's melody can now flow out from it. Do you want it?

Ninten: Yes..?

Person type dealy mabob: You're a pretty straight looking dude, go ahead. (Laughing noise)

They exit the house. They go back to Merrysville using the Onyx Hook. Ninten and Lloyd go towards the Duncan's Factory. Outside the factory they find train tracks.

Ninten: I guess we should follow the tracks.

Lloyd: Sure.

Ninten and Lloyd follow the tracks until they find themselves at a dead end.

Ninten: How are we going to get passed these rocks?

Lloyd reaches in his pocket and pulls out a bottle rocket.

Ninten: Where did you get that rocket?

Lloyd: Oh, uhh… I found it?

Ninten: Where?

Lloyd: ALRIGHT! You broke me with those freakin' devil eyes of yours!

Ninten: I… Don't have..

Lloyd: Look, I stole them from the factory before you found me.

Ninten: (Sigh) Look that won't blow open these rocks on it's own.

Lloyd: Then what should we do?

Ninten: I don't know.

Lloyd: Ooh. Let's got to the factory near by. They should have some more rockets.

Ninten: Sure.

Ninten and Lloyd go to the Duncan factory, but noticed that there was a dog guarding the door. Ninten and Lloyd fight the dog and win. They go inside.

Ninten: You got some skills with that weapon of yours.

Lloyd huffing and puffing: You really think so?

Ninten: Yeah. Say, where did you get that gun.

Lloyd: Uhhh… Found it?

Ninten head smacks himself: Let's just keep going already. * mumble mumble*

Ninten and Lloyd keep walking around. They found two rocket launchers, one with a bottle rocket in it.

Lloyd: These should do.

Lloyd takes the one with the rocket inside of it and walks to the nearest window.

Lloyd: 10 bucks says I take out at least half the boulders.

Ninten: I bet you couldn't even take out a quarter of the rocks.

Lloyd: oh HO!

Lloyd takes a shot and destroys 3-quarters of the boulders.

Ninten: : O

Lloyd: Pay up.

Ninten: Sorry but I don't carry cash

Lloyd: : O Oh I see.

Ninten whispering: Said the blind man never.

Lloyd: Your turn.

Ninten: I will take out the rest for twenty.

Lloyd: Oh it's on!

Ninten shoots and takes out the rest of the boulders.

Ninten: Pay up!

Lloyd: Sorry, I don't carry money.

Ninten: : O

Ninten and Lloyd leave the Duncan Factory and continue up the tracks until they see a train station. Ninten and Lloyd walk in and ask the girl at the counter for 2 tickets for Reindeer.

Ninten: Can we have two tickets to Reindeer please?

Woman: Yes you may. Now where are your parents so they can pay.

Lloyd: With aldo respect lady-

Ninten: Look, Mrs. Underestimater I have my own money and unlike blonde and scrawny over here-

Lloyd: huh?

Ninten: I have my own money thank you very much!

Mrs. Underestimater: Sorry, here are your tickets. That will be $85.

Ninten swipes his cash card and takes his tickets.

Ninten: Come on Lloyd. Let's go!

Ninten and Lloyd get on the train and Ninten looks all sadly like.

Lloyd: What's wrong Ninten and what was that back there?

Ninten: I'm sorry, It's just… Look, I miss my mom.

Lloyd: Well why don't you just call her?

Ninten: I guess you're right. Once I see a telephone again I'll call her.

Lloyd: Coincidently there is a telephone right there on this train.

Ninten: Oh… Well then.

Ninten talks to his mom.

Ninten: I miss you too... okay… bye.

Ninten hangs up the phone.

Lloyd: All better?

Ninten: Yep. *Yawn* Maybe we should get some sleep.

Lloyd: That was the most right you have ever been since I met you.

Lloyd turns around and sees that Ninten is already asleep.

Ana appeared in a dream.

Ana: Ninten... Can you do me a favor and find my hat? Ninten, NNNIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTEEEEEENNNNNNN!

Ninten wakes up.

Lloyd: NNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!

Ninten: I'm up, I'm up!

Lloyd: We're in Reindeer.

Ninten: Awesome.

Ninten gets up.

Ninten: Come on let's go.

When Ninten and Lloyd get off the train.

Lloyd: Looks like we are here

An old lady comes up to them.

Elder person: Excuse me young man, if you going to Snowman, can you bring this hat to a girl named Ana? Her name is embroidered in the hat so you can look at the hat if you forget her name.

Ninten: Sure I guess..?

Elder person: Thank you.

The lady leaves the train station.

Lloyd: Well I guess we should go to Snowman right now to return the hat to the "Ana" person.

Ninten: I guess so.

Ninten and Lloyd go to the lady at the counter and get train tickets for first building that was there was a church.

Lloyd: We should probably ask them where we could find Ana.

Ninten: Okay.

Before they go in the building an Abominable Snowman attacks them. Ninten and Lloyd fight a hard battle but get beat pretty hard. Lloyd gets knocked out and before the Abominable Snowman can kill Ninten…

? female voice: PK FIRE!

The Abominable Snowman gets hit then runs away.

? female voice: Hi, I'm Ana!

Ninten: Hi, I'm Ninten and this is Lloyd. I believe we have your hat.

Ana: Oh, this is my hat. Thank you! *Smile*

She puts on her hat.

Ninten: No problem. *smiles a bit*

Lloyd: Uhhhhgg...

Ninten goes over to Lloyd.

Ninten: Lloyd, are you alright?

Lloyd: It depends... Do you see rainbows everywhere..?

Ninten: Is there a hospital around here somewhere?

Ana: Yeah, but don't worry, I can heal him.

Ana closes her eyes and points her two fingers at him.

Ana: Super healing!

Green (PSI) came from her fingers and Lloyd sits up.

Lloyd: Wh-what happened?

Ninten: You got knocked out pretty hard by the Abominable Snowman, but Ana healed you.

Lloyd: Wait, you found Ana?

Ninten: Well, it's more like Ana found us…

Lloyd looks at Ana.

Lloyd: So this is Ana?

Ninten: Yup!

Lloyd: Well…

Lloyd stands up, fixes his glasses, and dusts himself off.

Lloyd: Nice to meet you!

Ana: You too!

All three are quiet for a few seconds.

Ana: Wait… You're the boy from my dreams… The boy in my dream looked just like you. I must go on a trip to find my mom, and… I needed your help… So I've been waiting for you, Ninten. I'm joining you guys. First we have to see what's going on in Youngtown. Follow me.

Ana leads the boys to the inside of the church. She walks up to a man standing in the church.

Ana: Daddy… Good bye… Next time, mommy will come back with me! Believe in us!

Ana walks behind Ninten and Lloyd.

Ana's dad: My daughter, Ana has never been a brave girl, but, she is kind at heart and has a secret strength. Please, watch out for her…

Ninten: We will, sir.

Ninten, Lloyd, and Ana leave the church.

Ana: EEEP! The day is finally here! I can`t wait to find her.

Lloyd: First, before we go to Youngtown, we should go to Spookane.

Ana: Why? I want to see what's up in Youngtown first!

Lloyd: We can go to Youngtown after.

Ana: But..!-

Ninten: I think we should go to Spookane first. We can go to Youngtown after we go to Spookane.

Ana: *Growl* Fine…

They walked back to the train station and get tickets for Spookane.

Ana: 3 tickets for Spookane please!

Woman: Okay, that'll be $120.

Ninten gives the woman the money and they go onto the train. While on the train, they talk a bit to get to know each other more.

Ninten: So… How old are you guys? I'm 12.

Ana: I'm 12 also.

Lloyd: *Mumble mumble*

Ninten: What?

Lloyd: I'm 11 okay!

Ana: Okay..?

Lloyd: What aren't you guys going to get rid of me now because i'm younger than both of you?!

Ninten and Ana: No.

Lloyd: Oh. Okay…

Ana: ...So… Where are you two from?

Ninten: Podunk.

Lloyd: I'm from Merrysville.

A bell rings.

Conductor: Next stop, Spookane!

The train stops at a deserted town.

Lloyd: Well, this is Spookane!

Ana: Why did you guys want to come here? It's a deserted town with enemies running amuk!

Ninten and Ana both look at Lloyd.

Lloyd: … Ninten said we should come here too!

Ninten and Lloyd get into a big fight.

Ana: *Sigh* guys… GUYS!

They both look at Ana.

Ana: Lets just get on with this place!

Ninten: Yeah… Sorry about all that fighting between me and Lloyd.

Lloyd: Yeah… *Whispers* What he said..

Ana: It's fine, lets just get on with this.

The group keep walking, a few fights happen, but they get to a small place where there are some houses and people around there.

Lloyd: What is this place?

Ninten: I don`t really know.

Lloyd: Well that`s helpful.

Ana: Shut up.

Ninten: Maybe we should ask her.

Ninten Points to an elder woman.

Lloyd: Oh. Well, that is actually helpful.

Ninten, Lloyd, and Ana walk over to the elder lady.

Ana: Hi, my name is Ana. This is Lloyd-

Lloyd: Hello.

Ana: and Ninten.

Ninten: Hey.

Ana: We are just wondering where we are.

Elder: Hello. You are in the village that us citizens built to protect us from the terrifying ghosts that took over our town.

Ana: Okay, thank you.

Ninten uses his telekinetic powers to read the elder`s mind.

Elder's thoughts: These children are brave. For some reason they remind me of that melody I heard from the piano just yesterday. I wonder if Rosemary`s house got haunted because nobody was playing the piano when I heard that tune.

Ninten: Okay thank you very much.

The group keep walking through the village.

Ninten: Hey guys.

Lloyd/Ana: Yeah?

Ninten: We should go to the Rosemary`s old house.

Ana: Why?

Ninten: I think the fourth melody might be there.

Lloyd: How do you know?

Ninten: The same way I know that you wear underwear in the shower.

Lloyd: Point taken.

Ana: Awww. Lloyd.

Lloyd: SHUT UP.

The group walk to a random house.

Lloyd: Hello. HELLO! Looks like nobody is home.

Ninten: For the first time ever, Lloyd is correct.

Lloyd hits Ninten in the face with his laser gun.

Ninten: What was that for!?

Lloyd: That was for being an idiot.

Ninten: Well, nice hit… I guess.

Lloyd: Thank you.

Ana: You're both idiots. Now can we get a move on?

Ninten: Fine.

Ninten tries to open the door, but notices it`s locked.

Ninten: It`s locked.

Lloyd: Now who`s captain Obvious.

Ana: LLOYD!

Lloyd: yy-ye..yes?

Ana: SHUT UP!

Ninten: (giggle giggle)

Ana: NINTEN THAT COUNTS FOR YOU TOO!

Ninten: Yes, mom.

Ana: NINTEN. (Sigh) Let`s just find that key.

Elder from behind: I have the key.

Ninten, Lloyd, and Ana: AAHHHHHHH!

Elder: Here you go. Have fun.

Lloyd: Ummmmmmmm…. thanks?

Ninten took the key and unlocked the door.

Ninten: YAY!

The group walks in the house. A ghost and a group of bats attack. Ninten, Lloyd, and Ana fight and win the battle.

Ninten: Hey look, it`s the piano.

The group walks up to the piano and it starts playing by itself. Ninten remembered the tune.

Ana: YAY WE CAN LEAVE NOW! Lets go to Youngtown.

Ninten: Okay fine we'll go to Youngtown.

Lloyd: How do we get there?

Ana: We have to go through the Yucca desert to get there!

Ninten: Then lets start going!

They start to walk towards the Yucca desert. They get in a few battles, then they get to Yucca desert.

Ana: Finally! Were almost there!

They keep walking until they see a man near a tank and a plane.

Ninten: Look at that guy! He has a tank and a plane!

Lloyd: Cool! Lets go talk to him!

Ana: But guys were almost to Youngtown!

The boys completely ignore Ana.

Ana: *Sigh*

She follows Ninten and Lloyd to the guy.

Ninten: Hello!

Guy: Hello. Do you want to ride my plane?

Lloyd: Actually, we want to ride your tank.

Guy: Well sorry, you need to have 9 ticket stubs from riding the plane.

Ninten: Okay, we'll ride the plane then!

Ana: Guys!

Lloyd: Shut up Ana, we're riding the plane!

Ana: *Growl*

Guy: There's 3 different rides to take, Which one do you want to take first?

Lloyd: We'll take the first one first!

Guy: Okay, hop on in!

Ninten, Ana, and Lloyd go in the plane and see a bunch of places they haven't seen before. They land from the first ride then take the next one, then the next one.

Guy: You three have saved up 9 ticket stubs and can drive the tank now!

Ninten/Lloyd: YES!

Ana: Ugh… *Mumble mumble*

They're all about to hop in the tank.

Ana: GUYS!

Ninten: What?!

Ana: Didn't you guys see the cactus that had a face on it on the second trip?

Ninten/Lloyd: Yeah.

Ana: Well don't you guys think it would be helpful to go see if the cactus is important?

Ninten: It didn't look important.

Ana: It had a face on it. Every cactus that has a face on it is important.

Lloyd: I guess you got a point there.

Ninten: Yeah, let's go talk to it!

Ana leads the two boys to the cactus.

Ninten: Hello?

Cactus:

Lloyd: HELLO?!

Cactus:

Ana: Ninten, use telepathy on it you doofus!

Ninten: Oh, right!

Ninten uses telepathy on the cactus. The cactus plays a tune in Ninten's head. Ninten remembered the tune.

Ana: Did it say anything?

Ninten: Yeah it played the 5th melody!

Lloyd: Awesome!

Ana: Can you tell me what the melody sounded like so I could play it on the ocarina?

Ninten: Sure.

Ninten tells Ana the tunes.

Lloyd: Here, take the ocarina.

Ana starts to play the melodies they have so far.

Ana: Like that?

Ninten: Perfect!

Lloyd: That was pretty good if I do say so myself.

Ninten: Now, lets go in the tank!

Lloyd: Yeah!

The two boys run off.

Ana: *Sigh* will they ever learn?

Ana runs after Ninten and Lloyd.

They all hop in the tank, Ninten driving.

Ana: Where are we going?

Ninten: We're going to the ruins over there!

Ninten points to them.

Ana: Are we ever going to go to Youngtown?

Lloyd: Later! Right now we're going to the ruins!

Ana: But!-

Lloyd: Shut up!

Ana: *Sigh*

Once they get to the ruins, they get attacked by a massive robot(R7037).

Ninten: What's that thing?

Lloyd pushed Ninten out of the seat and fire a rocket at the robot.

Lloyd: Bullseye!

Ana: My turn!

Ana shoves Lloyd off the seat and fires the cannon at the robot.

Ninten: My turn!

Ninten stands up.

Ninten: Get out of the seat!

Ana: Alright!

Ana moves to the back of the tank. Ninten fires a rocket at the robot.

Lloyd: Why didn't you shove Ana off? *Raises eyebrows*

Ninten: … It's not proper to shove a girl! Now shut up!

Ninten hits Lloyd in the face with his bat.

Lloyd: Owwww…

Ana: *Snicker*

Ninten fires the cannon. The robot turns to scrap, and so does the tank.

Ninten: Crap our tank is broken.

Ana: Well, I guess we have to walk on foot now. Also, heal Lloyd why don't ya!

Ninten: FIIIIIIIIIIINE.

Ninten heals Lloyd with PK Lifeup.

Ninten: C'mon Lloyd get up.

Lloyd: Where are we going?

Ninten points to a hole.

Ninten: Down here I guess. The tank is blocking the way out of the ruins so we have no choice.

Ana: Well, lets hurry up and go so we can see if theres an exit, I really want to get to Youngtown…

Lloyd/Ninten: WE KNOW!

Ana: *Mumble*

The three headed into the hole. There was a monkey.

Ninten: Where are we?

Monkey: This is the Monkey cave. While going through, don't trust every monkey. Some lie, but some speak the truth.

Ana: Um... Thank you...

The group head forward and talk to another monkey.

Monkey: Go left then down, then left again to find yourself closer to the end.

They followed the monkey's advice, only to find a dead end.

Lloyd: Really monkey!? Really!?

Ninten: What do we do now?

Ana: Maybe we should go talk to another monkey.

Lloyd: I don't think we should trust any more monkeys.

Ninten: Sorry, I trust Ana on this one.

Lloyd: Yay just listen to Ana. Ever since she came along nobody pays attention to me.

Ana: You and Ninten have been ignoring me ever since that tank.

Lloyd: Hey look, the rule is tanks before crushes on other females.

Ninten: I… don't..

Ana: Look here, you bucktoothed blondey, he's mine!

Ninten: Wait…. WHAT?!

Lloyd: Hey, little miss talks a lot he found me first!

Ninten: Where is this going.

Lloyd/Ana: SHUT UP NINTEN!

Ninten: Oh my God!

Lloyd: What's your problem?

Ninten: Can we just get out of this stupid monkey cave?

Ana: I agree with Ninten.

Lloyd: Of course!

Ninten: Can we just go?

The three continue walking until they find out that there is no exit. They go back to the entrance.

Ana: Well, that was pointless.

Lloyd: As long as I don't have to smell one more monkey.

Ninten: Yeah, didn't monkeys ever hear of deodorante?

Lloyd: They probably have, but remember animals are not allowed in the store!

Ninten: See now that's why you're the smart one.

Ana: Talk about boy logic.

.

Ninten: Let's keep going.

Ana: Okay.

The three see that the tank scrap is not blocking the way anymore. The three exit the ruins fight and win against a few enemies.

Ana: Is it time?

Ninten: *Sigh* Yes Ana, it's time.

Ana: EEEEK! Finally! I can't wait to get to Youngtown!

Lloyd: *Breath in*

Ana: *Grabs Lloyd by his collar* DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT LLOYD!

Lloyd: Okay okay!

The group head down out of the desert. They find grass. They continue walking until they find some houses.

Ana: *Quiet squeal*

Passed the houses, they find a bunch of little kids. They all run up to the three.

Girl: I miss my mommy!

Girl: Hold me!

Boy: Wheres mommy and daddy?

Ninten: Whoa whoa whoa! Whats wrong here?

Boy: Our parents have been kidnapped and we were left all alone!

The kids all leave from huddling around Ninten, Ana, and Lloyd.

Ana: What was that all about...

The group wander around a bit.

Girl: *Whisper to a boy* It seems like somethings really wrong with the Rosemary baby.

Boy: *Whisper to girl* Yeah... I think someone should go check on him...

They keep walking until the boy and girl are out of sight.

Ninten: Did you guys hear what those kids were saying?

Lloyd: About the Rosemary baby?

Ninten: Yeah! I think we should go check on him.

Ana: Yeah, we should. It might have something interesting to say, if you know what I mean.. *looks at Ninten, tapping her head*

Ninten and Lloyd look confusedly at her.

Ana: *Unamused face* You guys are both doofuses... Ninten! *Grabs by shoulders and shakes him* We use telepathy to see if it says anything in our minds!

Ninten: Oh, right!

Lloyd: Well, lets get a move on then.

They start to walk around to find the Rosemary house.

Lloyd: Wait... Wasn't the place we went to in Spookane to get the fourth melody called the Rosemary house?

Ninten: Yeah, I think so...

Ana: No, that was the Rosemary's abandoned mansion.

Lloyd: Oh, alright.

The three walk in the house and notice a baby in a cradle crying.

Lloyd walks up to the cradle.

Lloyd: Hi baby. Will you do me a favor and please shut up.

The baby stops.

Lloyd: IT WORKED!

The baby starts crying again. Ninten tries.

Ninten: Don't worry, I had two baby sisters. I know how to deal with babies.

Ninten tickles the baby.

The baby starts laughing uncontrollably. He starts struggling and moving around. The baby punches Ninten in the face.

Ninten: OOWW! Apparently I should have learned to deal with baby boys.

Ana: Can I try?

Lloyd: As long as that baby shuts up.

Ana ( baby voice ): SHhh! shhhh…

Baby stops crying and Ana picks him up.

Ana: Aren't you a cute baby. Were those meany weenys bothering you?

Baby: a.

Ana: It's okay. Now auntie Ana has got you.

Baby: aa .. . nnnnnnn. a

Ana: Did you just say my name? Ana.

Baby: Annnnn a

Ana: Yes you did yes you did!

Baby: na aaaaaaa na. ana ana ana

Ana: Awww!

Lloyd: How?

Ninten: She's so cute when she handles babies.

Lloyd: I knew it!

Ninten: Was that out loud..?

Lloyd: Can I be the best man?

Ninten: SHUT UP!

Lloyd: Don't you have to use your little telepathetic powers on the baby who only adores the wicked woman of the west.

Ninten: First off they are not pathetic. Second off she is not wicked. And third off you are right I must read the insides of the mind of this boxing baby.

Ninten uses his telepathy to read boxing baby's mind. He learns how to teleport.

Ninten: Oh. That's how you teleport. Well that is easy.

Ninten: Ana you have to find out how to teleport. It seems so fun to do.

Lloyd: Can you tell me how to teleport?

Ninten: I'm sorry, but only people 12 and older are allowed to use it.

Lloyd: I feel so left out right now.

Ninten: I'm just kidding.

Lloyd: Really?

Ninten: Yep, but you need PSI.

Lloyd: Way to go sir DREAM KILLER!

Ana: That DOES seem fun!

Lloyd: Not helping!

Ana: Not caring! ( To the baby ) Goochy goochy goo.

Ninten: Man it's getting late.

Ana: Want to stay the night?

Lloyd: Why not? I mean there is definitely nothing wrong about sleeping in a stranger's house when they are not home.

Ninten: If that wasn't sarcasm I would totally agree with you.

Lloyd: So you would sleep in a complete stranger's house when they're not here? What if they come back?

Ana: We can just say that we were keeping care of the baby.

Lloyd: That's actually pretty believable, considering that's the actual reason why we are here in the first place.

Ninten: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get comfortable!

Ninten turns on the TV while Lloyd Looks through some food cabinets to find if they have any good snacks. He grabs a few candies.

Lloyd: Guys, we should change into more comfy clothes!

Ninten: Yeah, we should!

The three change into their comfortable clothes.

Lloyd gives a candy to Ana, and a candy to Ninten. He sits on the couch beside Ninten. Ana manages to get the baby asleep and puts it in it's cradle. Ana walks over to the boys and sits on the couch on the other side of Ninten. They watch TV for a bit until Ninten falls asleep, then Ana, then Lloyd.

*THE NEXT DAY, 7:30AM*

Ana wakes up with a jolt. She checks the time.

Ana *whisper*: Holy starman! It's already 7:30! I better wake up the boys!

Ana starts to shake to boys.

Ana: C'mon guys wake up.

Ninten/Lloyd: *Groan*

Ana: Don't make me force you guys to wake up!

Ninten: Okay were up were up!

Lloyd puts on his glasses.

Lloyd: What time is it?

Ana: 7:30! We all agreed that we'd be outta the house by 7:40!

Ninten: Oh yeah.. In that case, we have to change and leave, fast!

The group rush around the house, brushing their teeth, changing, grabbing a snack. Ana rushes over to the baby.

Ana: Bye little baby...

Ana picks up the baby and tickles it a bit.

Baby: Ba bah Annn nna.

She smiles at the baby.

Lloyd: C'MON ANA HURRY UP! Man I knew girls took long to get ready but I didn't think it would take this long...

Ana puts the baby down.

Ana: Coming!

By the time they get out of the house it was 7:45.

Ninten: I think we made it out in time...

Ana: Yeah...

Lloyd: Well, where are we off to next?

Ninten: I don't know... Lets look at that sign to see if it says anything about where we should go next.

The group walk over to the sign.

Sign: ELLAY: WEST THROUGH SWAMP.

YUCCA DESERT: NORTH.

Ana: Looks like our next stop is Ellay through the swamp...

Ninten: Yeah, lets go!

The three start to head through the swamp. They run into a bunch of new enemies, constantly having to heal. Throughout the way they would complain how dirty, hard, or odd the swamp is, but they keep on going. About an hour later they finally see a city.

Ana: I see it! I think thats Ellay!

Lloyd: I think you're right Ana.

Ninten: Lets hurry up and see!

They run through the thick grass to the city.

Sign: WELCOME TO ELLAY

YOUNGTOWN: THROUGH SWAMP TO THE EAST.

MT. ITOI: WEST.

Ninten: This is Ellay!

Ana: Yes finally outta the swamp!

The three head towards a shop to see if there is anything good to get there.

Lloyd: Wow! Theres a stun gun in the weapons section!

Ana: Theres a frying pan too! This would make a great weapon!

The two end up taking some of Ninten's money to pay for their weapons.

Ninten: *Sigh* Lets go already...

Lloyd: Hey! You sound like Ana when we were in the Yucca desert!

Ninten: That's because I HAVE NO MORE MONEY LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS!

Ana: *Mumbles* Well sorry...

They head to the bottom floor when they see a girl handing out tickets near the door.

Lloyd: What are these?

Woman: There tickets to the Bla Bla gang concert! There only $10 each! Wanna buy some?

Ninten: Sure I guess.

Ninten goes to the ATM machine and withdrawals $30. He goes back to the woman and swipes his credit card. The woman hands him the tickets.

Woman: Here you go! Hope you enjoy the concert!

The three walk around Ellay, trying to look for the concert place. They can't find it, so they go to the first person they see.

Ninten: Hey do you know where the concert place is?

Person: Yes, it's up the street and then go left, up, the right and it's kind of hidden by trees.

Ana: Okay, thank you!

The group follow the directions and finally make it to the the concert place.

Lloyd: Took us long enough!

They go into the place.

Woman: You must have tickets to get in.

The three give her the tickets and walk into the room behind her.

Ana: Wow! It's so cool here!

Ninten: Yeah.

They all take a seat and order drinks.

A man walks up to the while their drinking their drinks.

Man: Would you guys like to do some dancing or singing onstage?

They all look at eachother.

Ninten: Sure!

The man leads them to the stage. They do about a 1-3 minute long dance. When they're done, everyone starts clapping. A guy (Teddy) walks onto the stage.

Teddy: Thank you for your nice song. By the way, aren't YOU the ones who beat up my friends?

Ninten: No!

Ana: We didn't do anything like that!

Lloyd: We promise!

Teddy: I know you did! I'll teach you punks a lesson!

They get into a fight. About a few minutes in, Teddy stops the fight.

Teddy: Ha ha ha… You're quite a group. Your names are Ninten Ana and Lloyd, right?

Ninten: Yeah.

Teddy: Lets call it a draw then… Um… I seek vengeance for my parents. To the mountains!

Ninten: Okay…? But first I feel like we should go somewhere else, then the mountains.

Teddy: Okay, as long as we get to the mountains.

Teddy walks up to Lloyd.

Teddy: You… The one with glasses… You're not so good at fighting, are you? Rest here while I take your stuff..

Lloyd: B-but… Okay. See you guys later I guess…

Ana: I guess… Bye Lloyd..

Ninten: Bye... See you later.

Lloyd leaves the party for Teddy to join.

Teddy: So where to now?

Ninten: A place called Magicant.

Teddy: What's that place?

Ana: You'll see when we get there!

The three walk out of the concert hall and Ninten uses the Onyx hook to get back to Magicant.

Teddy: This place is pretty cool.

They walk until they trip and fall in a hole. They land with a thud.

Ninten: Are you guys alright?

Teddy: I am.

Ana: Yeah. What about you?

Ninten: I'm fine.

Ana: It looks like theres no way to get back up…

Ninten: Well, I guess we have to keep walking then..

They pick themselves up and walk through what looks like a maze.

After not to long they find a present box.

Ninten: Prezzy!

Ana smiles and jumps a bit.

Ana: What's in it?

Ninten opens it and finds a sword.

Ninten: Whoa!

Teddy: I can use that to fight!

Ninten: Okay, here then.

Teddy takes the sword.

Teddy: Awesome!

They keep walking.

Ana: *Gasp*

Ninten: What is it?

Ana points at a huge sleeping red dragon.

Teddy: What the..?

Ninten creeps up to it.

Ana: *Whisper* Ninten don't!

Ninten: *Whisper* Come here and use telepathy on it with me!

Ana slowly walks over beside Ninten and uses telepathy on it.

Dragon *telepathy in Ana and Ninten's mind*: You must defeat me to earn my musical note.

The dragon attacks them. Teddy runs in and joins the fight. After a bit of fighting, Ninten, Ana, and Teddy win, exhausted. Music comes from the dragon. Ninten remembered the tune.

Ninten: Looks like we have the sixth melody.

Ana: Awesome!

Teddy: What are these 'melodies'?

Ana: There tunes that we collect and we have to learn all of them and sing them to the queen of Magicant, queen Mary.

Teddy: That seems cool.

They all heal each other and find the way out.

Ninten: Well I guess it's time to leave for the mountains then.

Ana: Yup.

Ninten: Hey should we try teleporting for the first time?

Ana: Hecks yeah!

They find an open stretch of land. They both take Teddy's hands and start running fast until they teleport back to Ellay.

Teddy: That was so awesome!

Ninten: Isn't it?

Teddy: Yeah! Now can we go to the mountains?

Ana: Yep!

The group head in the direction of the mountain. They make it to the summit of the mountain in no time.

Ninten: Well that was closer than I thought…

Ana: Yeah…

Teddy: Anyways, time to go in!

When they walk in they find three presents lined up in a row.

Ninten: Whoa! Lets open them!

They each walk up to a present. Teddy opens one with an iron skillet in it. Ana opens one with an autographed baseball bat in it. Ninten opens one with a katana.

Teddy *To Ana*: I believe this belongs to you.

Ana: Cool! An iron skillet!

Ninten *To Teddy*: I think you could use this best.

Teddy: A katana! I love Katana's! I'm really good with them!

Ana taps Ninten on the shoulder. He turns around and faces Ana.

Ana: I think you should have this!

Ninten: Holy crap! It's a baseball bat signed by Hank Telman! This is awesome!

After a bit of time admiring their gifts, they look at eachother.

Ninten: I think we should continue on!

Ana: Me too!

Teddy: Same.

They walk through the end of the cave and see a house a bit far away. On the way to the house, they run into some strong enemies, but manage to beat them. They finally make it to the house. It's a healer's house.

Healer: Are you here to get healed?

Ninten: Um… Yes.

They get healed quickly.

The three start to walk into the back room.

Teddy: I have a feeling you guys want to be alone. I have to make a few phone calls.

Teddy leaves the party to go to the phone.

Ninten and Ana walk into the back room.

Ana: Ninten… Will you stay with me?

Ninten:... Yes.

Ana: It's so quiet in here… Would you like to dance?

Ninten: Sure.

Ninten and Ana start dancing together. After a bit, they stop dancing.

Ana: Ninten… Do you love me?

Ninten: ...Yes I do Ana…

Ana: Oh Ninten. I've loved you for such a long time now. I've loved you ever since I saw you in my dream.

Ninten: I've loved you ever since I returned that hat to you…

Teddy walks in. The two part away from each other.

Teddy: Why are you two blushing? C'mon lets go!

They walk to the door.

Teddy: Oh yeah… did you guys hear those explosions?

Ana: I didn't.

Ninten: Me either.

They walk out a door and engage in a fight with a huge robot.

The three attack and attack, but it's no use. R7038(Robot) ends up beating them. They fall down to the bottom of the mountain. A tank comes by and Lloyd comes out of it.

Lloyd: Oh shoot! I missed!

Lloyd drags them one by one into the tank. he drives up to the healer's house and has the healer heal Ninten, Ana, and Teddy.

Ninten and Ana wake up on the couch.

Ninten: What happened?

Lloyd: You guys got attacked by a robot and fell down the mountain.

Ana: Oh…

Healer: Your friend over here is knocked out, not well enough to travel. Lloyd, it is time for you to travel with these two again.

Lloyd walks up to Ninten and Ana.

Lloyd: Now it's the weaklings turn.

Lloyd joins Ninten and Ana.

Ninten: It's great to have you back.

Ana: It is.

Lloyd: Thanks guys. Now, lets get to the top of this mountain!

They walk out of the healer's house and continue up the mountain.

Lloyd: Hey, is that a motor?

Ninten: Probably.

Ana: Let's check it out.

They walk towards the motorboat.

Lloyd: It is! But it's broken… I can probably fix it.

Ninten and Ana wait for him to finish.

Lloyd: Alright, it's raring to go!

They hop in the motorboat, Lloyd steering. Within a minute or two a whirlpool starts up. They get sucked in. Ninten wakes up and sees Ana and Lloyd passed out on the ground. He shakes them to get them to wake up.

Ninten: Ana! Lloyd! Wake up!

Ana/Lloyd: *Groan*

Ana and Lloyd open their eyes and stand up.

Ana: Where are we?

Ninten: I don't know… It looks like some kind of factory. Lets explore a bit.

Lloyd: Oh yes because the greatest thing to do in a factory we've never been to before is to explore it!

Ana: LLOYD.

Lloyd: F-fine we'll explore it…

The group wander around a bit, until the find a ladder and start to climb up it. They find a tall robot.

Robot (EVE): MY NAME IS EVE. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU. MY CREATOR IS GEORGE… HE WAS TAKEN TO THE END OF THE UNIVERSE… THEN BROUGHT BACK LATER. I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS. THAT IS MY PURPOSE.

The glass in the factory was starting to break. the water flooded in, but EVE protected the three. Once they got up, they were on the mountain again.

Ninten: Thank you, EVE.

EVE: NO WORRIES. I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS.

The friends and EVE start scaling the mountain again. They run into a few enemies, but EVE protects them and makes them a breeze. they got close to the top when they got attacked by another robot(R7038XX).

Ana: Another robot!?

They fight with the robot, EVE's attacks not doing much. After a few minutes, EVE explodes and scraps the robot to save to kids.

Ana: I will never forget her.

Lloyd: EVE will always be with us.

Ana: Ninten, try seeing if she has anything to say by using telepathy.

Ninten: Good thought.

Ninten walks up to EVE and uses telepathy on her. she uttered a tune. Ninten remembered the tune.

Lloyd: What did she say?

Ninten: The seventh melody…

Ana: Even in death, EVE is helpful…

Ninten: Well, lets continue.

They walk to their left a bit and climb up a rope. They find a tombstone. As soon as they look at it, sparks come from it.

Tombstone(George): Ninten, welcome… I always believed you would find you're way here. It is your great grandfather, George. Your great grandmother Maria's love was scattered, scattered in the form of melodies. I have a melody for you. Listen and remember…

George's tombstone played a melody, Ninten remembered the tune. Silence fell for a bit.

Ninten: I think we should go to queen Mary and sing her the eight melodies.

Ana: Yes, we should. Use the Onyx hook.

Ninten took out the Onyx hook and used it. They were teleported to Magicant.

Lloyd: Well, Lets head of to queen Mary's castle.

The three walk to the castle and enter it. They walk to the chair queen Mary sits on.

Ninten: We've learned all the melodies.

Queen Mary: Please sing to me the melodies you have learned.

Ninten looks at Lloyd and Ana, then nods his head (Up down). They all start to sing the song they learned.

Queen Mary: Yes… That's right. That is the song.

Queen Mary sings the melodies.

Queen Mary: Oh Giegue! I loved him… I loved him as if he was my own child… He was always wagging his tail, just like a pup… EXCEPT for when I tried to sing him the melodies… Ahh… George! This is your wife Maria. I'm coming to join you, my purpose is complete.

Maria vanishes. As soon as she does, so does Magicant.

Narrator: After telling the story to Ninten, Ana, and Lloyd, with a rush of wind, Queen Mary vanished. As she disappeared, so did Magicant. Magicant was a mirage… A mirage born of Maria's consciousness.

The group get teleported straight to the tombstone on .

Ana: Now that was quite… odd to say the least.

Lloyd: Yeah. Well I wonder, were we just wandering around like maniacs while we were in Magicant?

Ninten: Who knows. Well, I guess it's time to move forth. I see the rocks that were blocking our way are gone.

They move forth into a cave entrance. They go through the closest way out, only to find millions of small tanks with people in them with dark liquid in them, one person per tank. The kids talk to a person in one of the tanks.

Ninten: Hello?

Man in tank: Oh… the darkness is so thick… I can't see you very well… But could it be? The little girl from Snowman?

The two boys look at Ana.

Man in tank: Ana, I believe it was… Brace yourself! Your mom is locked in a room in the back. Don't try to rescue us now. First, the Mother ship must be destroyed.

Ana:... C'mon guys. Lets go destroy the Mother ship. For everyone's sake!

Ninten: Ana…

Ana: Don't worry, we're all in this together.

They exit the room and head for the cave further.

Ninten: Okay guys, this is it. It's now or never… Are we all ready?

Ana: Ready.

Lloyd: Ready.

Ninten: Okay, then lets go forth.

The three walk into the cave. They end up at the very top of . A huge ship comes up to their view. At the bottom, an alien looking thing with a large case around it (Giegue) comes to view. The alien attacks them.

Giegue: Ninten! I am grateful to your family.

Giegue attacks. Lloyd gets hit.

Lloyd: The force of his attack is inexplicable!

Ninten attacks and it doesn't do anything.

Ninten: Whh- wha!

Ana: Pk Thunder!

It does nothing.

Ana: How is that fair?

Giegue: Your great-grandparents, George and Maria raised me.

Giegue attacks Ana.

Ana: AGH!

Ninten: ANA!

Lloyd: We can't fight this thing! We have to go!

Ninten: We can't go. So PK LIFEUP!

Ninten heals Ana.

Ana: Pk Lifeup!

Ana heals Lloyd.

Giegue: But George stole vital information from our planet that can be used to betray my people…

Giegue attacks Ninten.

Ninten: Unh!

Ana: Pk Lifeup!

Ana heals Ninten.

Ninten: Pk Shield!

Ninten covers the three with a shield.

Giegue: And now, one of his descendants are obstructing our plans, and must be stopped! Ninten! I am talking about you!

Giegue attacks Ana.

Ana: OWOWOWOWOW!

Lloyd: ANA!

Ninten: Pk Lifeup!

Giegue: Go home now! Perish with the rest of the ugly earth people.

Giegue attack Lloyd.

Lloyd: AWWWNN!

Ninten: Lloyd are you alright!?

Ana: Pk Healing!

Lloyd: Thanks!

Giegue: Foolish one, you cannot do a thing with your meager powers… powers worthy of lowly insects.

Giegue attacks Ninten.

Ninten: AGH! That stings!

Lloyd: Here take this.

Lloyd applies the lifeup cream to Ninten.

Ninten: Thanks man!

Giegue: Ninten, you alone, I may save you. Just you alone. Board our mother ship with me.

Giegue attacks Ana.

Ana: OOMF! I don't … think.

Ninten: Come on Ana! You can do this.

Ninten catches Ana's eyes. Ninten smiles. Ana smiles. Ninten gives Ana the fries.

Ana: This actually tastes pretty good.

Giegue: … then, fall into a long sleep with your friends and the other ugly earth people.

Giegue attacks Ninten.

Ninten: I can't take this anymore! Lloyd can you check for weaknesses?

Lloyd: On it!

Ana: Hey Ninten, you have to have these fries. They heal you and they taste like Jesus food.

Ninten eats the food and heals.

Lloyd: THE MELODIES! If we sing the melodies he will die.

Ninten: Perfect!

Giegue attacks Lloyd.

Lloyd: AW MAN THAT HURTS! Hey, Ana can I have some of those fries?

Ana: GET YOUR OWN!

Ninten: ANA!

Ana: Fine.

Ana gives the rest of the fries to Lloyd.

Ninten sings the first melody.

Giegue: STOP SINGING!

Giegue attacks Ninten.

Ninten: Pk lifeup! Dang it! I'm almost out of PSI.

Lloyd: Let me try!

Lloyd sings up to the end of the second melody.

Giegue: Stop, STOP SINGING!

Ana: MY TURN!

Ana sings up to the third melody.

Giegue: STOP IT! Stop that song!

Giegue attacks Ana.

Ana: AAWWWWW! Give me more fries!

Ninten: We are out of food.

Ana: My life is miserable without those potato strips of joy.

Ninten: Hey!

Ana: And without you.

Ninten: And just for that my last PSI move of the night. Pk Lifeup!

Ninten sings up to the fourth melody.

Giegue: You puny little earth bugs. Shut up and STOP SINGING!

Lloyd: Nope.

Lloyd sings up to the fifth melody.

Giegue: The Song!

Ana: You took away my mom, my fries and now you are hurting my helpless friends.

Lloyd: Well that wasn't nice at all!

Ana sings the song up to the sixth melody.

Giegue: STOP IT!

Ninten: You're finished!

Ninten sings the song up to the seventh melody.

Giegue: ! SSSSSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP IIIIIIITTTTTTTT!

Giegue rapidly attacks Ninten with all of his power. Ninten goes flying. The other two run after him.

Ana: NINTEN!

The two sit down beside Ninten.

Ana: Ninten.

Lloyd: Are you alright?

Ninten: We have no time to diddle daddle. The cave is going to collapse. Let's destroy this Purple piece o' crap once and for all.

The three sing the tunes together.

Giegue: ….. how could I be defeated? By a song like that? I will… sometime… Ninten, we shall meet again!

Giegue dies.

Ana: YAY! We did it!

Lloyd: Yes it's finally done. Right Ninte-

Lloyd turns around and sees that Ninten is laying on the ground… lifeless.

Lloyd: Ana?

Ana: Yeah Lloy-

Ana turns around to see the dead body of Ninten.

Ana tearing up: nonononONONONONONNONOOO! Ninten… NINTEN! I know you can hear me and I just need you to wake up and I just need you! Ninten.

Lloyd notices that the cave is crumbling.

Lloyd: uuuhhhhh… Ana?

Ana crying: Please Ninten… please.

Lloyd: Ana we need to get out of here.

Ana: No. I'm not going anywhere without Ninten. I will never leave his side and that's why I'm going to lay here until I die…. right beside Ninten.

Lloyd: Ana I-

Ana: NO Lloyd! I'm not going without him. I'm not leaving here without Ninten being alive with us… with me.

Lloyd: Alive. Okay, I can work with that.

Lloyd reaches for a horn.

Ana: * Sniffle * What's that?

Lloyd tearing up: He doesn't deserve to die like this.

Lloyd stabs the horn into Ninten's heart.

Ana: NO!

Lloyd: Wait a second!

*Pause for dramatic effect…* Ninten coughs.

Ana: NINTEN!

Ana hugs Ninten.

Ana: Ninten I thought you died. I didn't want to let you go and… and-

Ninten: Shhhh. Ana… I love you. I always have… ever since I met you.

Ana: I love you too Ninten.

Ninten: Lloyd… you were… the younger brother that… that I've always wanted… but never got to have. Come here you two.

The three get into a hugging montage

Teddy walks in.

Teddy: HELLO!

Lloyd: Oh, hi man. We're having a hugging montage.

Ana: Want to join?

Teddy: No time! We need to get out of here! Come on!

Lloyd and Ana get up. Ninten tried but couldn't.

Ninten: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! I can't get up.

Teddy: I'll carry you.

Ninten: uuuhhhhh… I guess there is no other option.

Teddy picks up Ninten and leaves MT. ITOI. All the parents returned.

Narrator: At the summit of , Ana is reunited with her mom as the rest of the freed earth people exit the cave ( Ana hugs the mom ). Teddy, health fully recovered, now sings daily at the live show ( Teddy on the stage with the other three watching. ). The kidnapped grown-ups return to their lonely children in Youngtown ( Shows Ninten and Ana talking to the kids and Lloyd talks to the mayor and Teddy watching ).

Ana at Ana's house: I promise I won't forget you. So I will not say goodbye, just 'til we meet again!( Talking to Ninten and Lloyd )

Ana walks into her house.

Narrator: Lloyd returns to a hero's welcome at Twinkle Elementary school. ( A bunch of kids giving high fives to Lloyd with Ninten watching )

Ninten's mom: Son, your sisters and I are so happy to see you back in one piece. How unbelievable that you are not hungry!

Ana at her house: A letter from Ninten, how I miss him so much. I hope that we can get together again soon.

Ninten on his bed with no hat: Well, now that the Earth's crisis is now over, I think I'll lay down for a moment and zzzzzzzzzz...


End file.
